civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Spain (Isabella)
Spain led by Isabella is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Double Civilization and Scenario Pack: Spain and Inca. Overview Spain Spain's location on the Iberian Peninsula between North Africa and Europe has made it an important territory from prehistoric times to the present. At one time the first world Imperial power, Spain later had to survive devastating wars and centuries of political unrest. From its discovery and colonization of the New World to its involvement in countless wars of independence, Spain is one of the few countries which can claim such a lasting and encompassing global influence. At its height, the Spanish Empire counted holdings across the entirety of the world-from large chunks of North and South America and small pieces of Europe, to various cities in North Africa and the Entirety of the East Indies. The Spanish led the world in this age of discovery, accumulating vast amounts of wealth and trade from their numerous colonies and principalities. It was said, and rightfully so, that the sun always shone somewhere in the Spanish Empire. Isabella Isabella I was Queen of Castile and León for 30 years, and with her husband Ferdinand, laid the groundwork for the consolidation of Spain. For her role in the Spanish unification, patronage of Columbus' voyage to America, and ending of the Reconquista (recapturing) of the Iberian Peninsula, Isabella is regarded as one of the most beloved and important monarchs in the Spanish crown. Under Isabella, Spain was united, the Reconquista of the Iberian Peninsula concluded, and the power of the region centralized. She also laid the groundwork for the most dominant military machine in the next century (The Armada), reformed the Spanish church, and led the Spanish expansions into the new American colonies. Although many criticize her role in the Inquisition and in the persecution of Jews and Muslims, others are currently campaigning to have the late Queen canonized as a Saint in the Catholic Church. Regardless of her questionable acts persecuting others' religious beliefs, Isabella remains one of the most influential and significant monarchs of Spain. Dawn of Man Blessed Isabella, servant of God, holy queen of Castile and León! Your people greet and welcome you. You are the ruler of Spain, a beautiful and ancient country at the crossroads of the world between Europe and Africa, one shore on the Mediterranean and the other on the mighty Atlantic ocean. The Spanish are a multicultural people with roots in the Muslim and Christian worlds. A seafaring race, Spanish explorers found and conquered much of the New World, and, for many centuries, its gold and silver brought Spain unrivalled wealth and power, making the Spanish court the envy of the world. O fair and virtuous Isabella! Will you rebuild the Spanish empire and show the world again the greatness of your people? Will you take up the mantle of the holy monarchy, and vanquish your foes under heaven’s watchful eyes? Your adoring subjects await your command! Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: God blesses those who deserve it. I am Isabel of Spain. (Dios bendiga a aquellos que lo merezcan. Soy Isabel de España.) Defeat: Very well. This is undoubtedly the will of God. And I must accept it. (Muy bien. Esta es sin duda la voluntad de Dios. Y debo aceptarla.) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with ExCE Installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold |rewards = 2 Caravels appear near the Capital * A Great Admiral appears near the Capital Note: Your Capital must be within working range of an Ocean}} Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Population * 10 Faith * All non-majority religions are removed from your empire}} Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now dancing the flamenco and watching your bull fights. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:DLC Category:Western Cultures Category:Spain